


Dinner date

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: timebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Based on a prompt]<br/>River Song goes into labour on a date with The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner date

River sighed as she ran her hands over her blue fabric that covered her swollen stomach. She breathed out her nose as she turned to the side to study herself in the TARDIS blue dress her husband had had made for her. 

"River?" Called The Doctor "You ready to go?" River took one last look at herself in the mirror before following the sound of her husbands voice and going into the control room. "I look like I've swallowed a planet!" River whines and The Doctor steps towards her, taking her hands and kissing her head in the process. "You look beautiful, River. You are carrying our daughter…You are perfect" he spoke softly. "C'mon…I have a table booked at the restaurant" The Doctor turned around, River winced quietly, Hands running over her stomach. She quickly followed after her husband and sat down at the restaurant. 

Throughout the night River felt shooting pains through her stomach, she just kept telling herself it was just her imagination until she really couldn't stand it anymore. "D-Doctor…we need to leave…" River hummed out in pain and The Doctor stood and helped River stand. Taking her back to the TARDIS.  
"Sorry…your daughter is very impatient…" She cried out in pain and The Doctor took her to the Medbay. 

Hours later a wail announced the arrival of their daughter. Amelia Rose Song who had a head of ginger curls and eyes that would soon turn to match the deep brown of her fathers.


End file.
